Audrey Pressler (You May Now Kill The Bride)
'Audrey Pressler '(Tammin Sursok) was the main villainess from the 2016 Lifetime film You May Now Kill The Bride ''(Alternately titled ''The Stepsister; released June 4, 2016). History Audrey was the daughter of Catherine and the stepsister to Mark Pressler. Audrey soon became obsessed with her stepbrother, delusionally believing they could have a romantic future. The psychotic villainess then went about sabotaging any relationship Mark had. She also murdered Rachel, a girl Mark was planning to marry. The movie opening showed Audrey (offscreen) killing Rachel, beating her to death with a hammer whilst she was tied to a chair and dressed in a wedding gown. Audrey also had a known history of psychiatric problems, but had a habit of going off her medication. Events Audrey reappeared in Mark's life when he proposed to his girlfriend Nicole, and was asked to serve as a bridesmaid. Audrey asked as a godsend to Nicole, but secretly used her budding friendship with Nicole to sabotage the wedding. During a bridal shop trip, Audrey altered Nicole's dress size so it would be too small and snooped through Nicole and Mark's room as they were taking wedding photos. After learning Nicole had made a sex tape with Mark, the evil Audrey edited it into a video that was to be played at a bridal shower, embarrassing Nicole and causing her to blame her friend and bride of honor Celine (who was in charge of the event) for the act. Celine, having already had suspicions about Audrey, confronted her and told her that she was going to expose her for what she was. The next night, Audrey attacked Celine in a parking garage and shoved her over the ledge, though she ultimately survived. Around that time, Audrey's behavior began to agitate the already unstable Nicole, though Mark was able to convince her everything was going to be fine. But later on, when Nicole found that her dress was not right (due to Audrey's earlier deception) and made a comment about considering stopping the wedding, the manipulative Audrey told Mark while Nicole was visiting Celine, who was telling her information she had learned about Audrey. Audrey then attempted to seduce Mark, but her attempt was stopped when Mark's friends came to get him for his bachelor party. At the party, Audrey arrived disguised as a stripper and danced sensually for him, taking pictures as she did. During this, Nicole found empty pill bottles in Audrey's room, which she had emptied into the toilet. When Mark returned home, Nicole confronted him about Audrey as she walked into the room. Nicole tried to order Audrey to leave, but Mark stopped her as she found the photos Audrey had taken, angering her. Nicole ordered Audrey to leave, and Mark left after defending Audrey. Audrey surprised Nicole later by appearing in the kitchen, brandishing a knife. Mark showed up and Audrey broke down, saying that Nicole was trying to tear her and Mark apart and threatening to kill herself. Mark eventually talked Audrey down and the couple had her returned to the hospital. But on the way of their wedding, Audrey broke into Nicole's room as she was getting ready, writing "He's Mine" on the mirror in lipstick. She then knocked Nicole out by smashing her head on the mirror before putting her in the bathtub with the water running, planning to stage her death as a suicide. Donning a wedding dress, Audrey walked the aisle to Mark and gave him a note she forged, making it appear that Nicole had run away. Mark ran back upstairs to save Nicole, followed by Audrey. She then locked them all in the room and tried to seduce Mark, stopping him from calling for help and revealing herself as the stripper at his bachelor party. When Mark rejected her, Audrey stabbed him in a rage. As she apologized, Nicole regained consciousness and briefly knocked her out with a wine bottle. But Audrey woke up and attacked Nicole, attempting to strangle her, but was eventually subdued. The ending showed Mark and Nicole visiting a seemingly reformed Audrey at the hospital, giving her a framed photo of their wedding. But once they left, Audrey broke the frame and started tearing the photo apart, saying the "He loves me" chant, showing that Audrey was still as psychotic as ever. Trivia *Tammin Sursok portrayed greedy Marjorie in Aquamarine and recurring antagonist Jenna Marshall in Pretty Little Liars. Gallery Audrey Pressler movie poster.jpg|Audrey brandishing a knife on the movie's poster Audrey Pressler with Nicole.png|Audrey with Nicole Audrey Pressler mirror.jpg|Audrey surprising Nicole before her wedding Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Psychotic Category:Wedding Dress Category:Fate: Arrested